


The Goddess of Emotion

by VioletAstrid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Not really a pairing, Pavel is short, Pavel meets Sybok, Sybok is amused, Sybok is just a flirt, Sybok kinda accidently drugs Chekov, kink meme fill, minor crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAstrid/pseuds/VioletAstrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Chekov + Sybok Prompt:</p><p>"Hey, aren't you a little short to be in here?"</p><p>"I vill have you know I am officer of Starfleet!"</p><p>"It's cool, man. I dig shortys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my FF.net account.

**Goddess of Emotions**

Shore leave on Uquilas V was a very...interesting experience to say the least. Or at least it was to sewenteen year old Pavel Chekov.

He and Sulu had been moving through the crowded square. All the other members of the crew were lost somewhere in the crowd, Pavel knew, but he'd be damned if he could spot them. Hikaru had pulled him over to a shop that advertised swords. Pavel had to resist not to roll his eyes. Sulu Hikaru - best friend or not - was far too obsessed with swords for his comfort.

"Um...Hikaru, I zink I vill go ower eer vhile you look at your uh...svords." At Hikaru's nod, Pavel bolted as far as he could away from the sword shop. Which was only to the store next door, but hey, beggers can't be choosers. Pavel pushed the door open, and stepped into the shop.

Pavel immediately knew this was a different kind of shop, just from the smell. It wasn't foul or repulsing in anyway, in fact, it was relaxing. Relaxing in a way that made all the tension in shoulders fall away. Pavel liked this place. The door flopped shut, and the second it had latched closed, all the chatter and obnoxious noise from the road outside was instantly muffled. Pavel was amazed.

Pavel moved to a shelf only a little to his left. It held a row of long incense burners. Some were long, some were round and some were in the shape of a random polygon. Some had carvings of earth creatures like dragons and fairies, while others had strange creatures that Pavel had never seen before carved in the surface. He noted that some were shiny, some were dull, others jagged, some smooth.

Pavel moved from one shelf to another, looking at the merchandise. Most were items he had never seen before. Others were things he has seen in Mr. Spock's rooms (Scotty dared him! He couldn't say no!). He still had no idea of the purpose, but he could guess on a few items. Such as the many different pillows, on the strange candles, or the strange scents of incense. It all marveled Pavel.

Pavel found a statue in the center of the room and he'd be lying if he hadn't been immediately drawn to it. It was a deep marble statue of a woman. She was clearly alien - her ears were pointed, her eyebrow arched, and her eyes large and slanted. She looked absolutely Vulcan.

Pavel shamelessly gaped at the statue, trailing his eyes down the woman's form, covered in a very intricate dress that held the kind of form that Pavel just knew it couldn't have been made by a human if the entire race tried. The woman stood tall and regal, looking as though she ruled over everything, and it made Pavel's knees weak. He reached his fingers out, only wishing to brushing the very tip of his fingers against the hard marble of her hand, just to feel the energy pouring off her.

"Hey little man. I wouldn't touch her if I were you." a voice said from behind him.

Pavel whipped around so fast when he stopped, the entire room kept moving. His hand was retched down by his side, trying with all his might not to look like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I am zo zorry, I-"

"It's cool little man. Chill out." a man emerged from behind the beaded curtain that led into another room. Pavel had to forcefully grind his teeth together to prevent his jaw from hitting the floor. The man had to be Vulcan. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Mr. Spock (but Pavel supposed all Vulcans looked like Mr. Spock to a human), but this man seemed so much more...relaxed. He shoulders weren't tense like Mr. Spocks, and his hair was too shaggy and all over the place (absolutely nothing like Mr. Spock's) and his ears - HOLY MOTHER RUSSIA! - they were pierced! And not just in the lobe, there were rings all up and down the man's ear, some were dangling charms, others were simple studs. It completely floored poor Pavel.

The vulcan merely lifted an eyebrow and gave Pavel a lazy smile. Pavel nearly swooned. He could now understand why Vulcans weren't allowed to smile, it was devistating. Pavel hadn't noticed that the Vulcan was right infront of him until he spoke.

"Hey, aren't you a little short to be in here?" the Vulcan still wore his lazy smile, but he was lifting his head up and down over Pavel's head, mockingly checking Pavel's height to his own. Pavel scowled, momentarily knocked from his silly stuper. Pavel glared up at the Vulcan, and straightened to his fullest height.

"I vill hawe you knov zhat I am an offizer of Starfleet!" Pavel said hotly, pointing to the badge on his chest.

The Vulcan chuckled, but lowered his arm. "It's cool, man. I dig shorties." Pavel flushed, not sure if he should be insulted or not. He still tried to stand as tall as he could, but his toes were getting tired. The Vulcan chuckled again as he lowered himself to the floor.

"What's your name, little man?"

"My name eez Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, eez not little man!" Pavel said, folding his arms acrossed his chest, glaring at the Vulcan. The Vulcan's face broke into a full blown grin, giving Pavel the shivers. The Vulcan nodded and turned, motioning for Pavel to follow him to a table set up at the head of the room. He motioned for Pavel to sit on one side, while he moved across the room.

"My name is Sybok." The vulcan finally said, as he brought an old black pot to the table and began to pour tea. Pavel nodded as he sipped on his tea, liking the fact that after a few sips, his head started to buzz pleasantly.

"So vhy did you zay not to touch her?" Pavel asked, motioning towards the statue. Sybok gazed at the statue a moment, then turned back to Pavel.

"That is a statue of T'Gai'na, Vulcan goddess of emotion. She is the physical manifestation of every positive emotion that Vulcans can feel. Happiness, joy, love. Her energy is so strong, if you touch an object charged with her spirit, like that statue, you experience everything a Vulcan hides. And since your human, I don't think it would end well for you little man." Sybok said, his grin firmly back in place.

Pavel blushed looking back at the statue. No wonder he had been drawn to her. He finished his tea, and enjoyed that his head felt like it was swimming through the ocean. He couldn't remember all that he and Sybok discussed, it was mostly irrelevant anyway, but he remembered loving how Sybok's voice sounded, and how he smiled so easily. It seemed like it went on for hours.

Suddenly a bell chimed, and the door flew open and Hikaru Sulu entered, looking around and finally his eyes landed on Pavel.

"Pavel! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Commander Spock is calling us back." Hikaru said crossing the room, pulling Pavel to his feet. Pavel noticed a new sword slung across his best friend's back.

"Eez zhat new?" Pavel asked, his head still buzzing. He turned to Sybok, not waiting for an answer from Hikaru. He smiled and waved at the Vulcan.

"Gewd bye Sybok. I shall try and come wisit again, yes?" Pavel mumbled as Hikaru pulled him towards the door. Sybok had a look of slight horror on his face for a brief second at the mention of Commander Spock's name before he smiled again.

"Alright you come back soon little man. And tell Commander Spock I said hi."

Pavel merely grinned and allowed himself to be dragged back to the ship.


End file.
